The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gasification, and, more particularly, to feed injectors for gasifiers.
In gasifiers, solid feeds entrained in conveyance gases, oxidizers, and liquid or gas reactants, or a combination thereof, are often injected into the gasifier from two or more separate feed sources through a feed injector system that couples the feed sources to a feed nozzle. The feed streams mix and react in a reaction zone downstream of the feed nozzle, thereby producing a synthetic gas (i.e., “syngas”). Unfortunately, the feed streams may experience poor mixing, which can reduce the efficiency of gasification in the reaction zone. Accordingly, a need exists for enhanced mixing of solid feeds with oxidizers in gasifiers.